


Angles porn

by Whistie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash, use of magic, čeština
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistie/pseuds/Whistie
Summary: Cass sleduje Deana tehdy když by neměl... Co se stane když na to Dean přijde?





	Angles porn

**Author's Note:**

> BTW: prosím zanechte komentář právě se nacházím v delší tvůrčí krizi, a jednou léčbou jsou komentáře čtenářů. Také sháním betareadra... takže kdo by měl zájem tak mi zanechte nějaký kontakt v komentářích. děkuji :333 jsem ráda když si to alespoň přečtete. Zveřejnila jsem tuto krátkou povídku, protože psaní miluji a tento pár také tak doufám že vám zvedne alespoň náladu. Tak jako mě :333 vždy když je v spn Destiel moment :333

Dean byl obklopen známou, jemnou a svůdnou vůní. Jeho tělo bylo příjemně unaveno a přitom nabito energií z prožitého orgasmu. Ležel na zádech a klidně oddychoval. Na tváři se mu usadil přihlouplí úsměv a v hlavě měl vymeteno. „Dokonalá noc.“ Proletělo mu hlavou.  
Postava vedle něj se zavrtěla a kopla ho přitom do citlivého místa blízko kyčle, kde měl modřinu z Lovu Rugaru. Nohou mu projela bolest a on dostal vztek, že mu kazí dojem z této noci. Chvilku se pokoušel dostat zpět do stavu příjemné extáze. Ale zjistil, že ta známá vůně která mu dělala společnost, zmizela. Místo toho cítil smrad laciného motelu a levný, těžký parfém, ze kterého se mu motala hlava, a chtělo se mu zvracet.  
Podíval se na svou spolunocležnici a bylo to jako kýbl studené vody za krk. Ne, nebyla škaredá, to ne. Jen byla jiná, než si ji pomatoval. Byla to blondýna, na její jméno se ani nezkoušel vzpomenout. Měla relativně souměrnou, pěknou tvář. I ucházející postavu, a jak tak viděl i velmi slušné prsa, které měla odkryté. Přesto to nebyla ta dívka, kterou si pamatoval z toho baru. Pamatoval si její ohníčky v očích a povědomou eleganci a decentnost, kterou uměla zkombinovat s vášní, vtipem a inteligencí. Když však otevřela oči, bylo to jako silná rána pěstí do žaludku.  
Její oči neměly nic z toho ohně a inteligence, její pohled byl nevrlý, hloupí a trochu zmatený. To už na něj bylo trochu moc. Měl chuť od ní vypadnout a uchovat si ji, tak jak ji viděl večer. Ale něco mu na tom nesedělo. Alkohol mohl ji trochu přidat na atraktivitě a jeho představy na inteligenci, ale nic nevysvětlovalo tu vůni. Rozhodnul se tomu přijít na kloub. Nebrat nic na lehkou váhu ho naučil život tou horší cestou.  
„Dobré ráno,“ pozdravil ji. Ze zkušenosti věděl, že když neví, jak se jmenuje, je lepší ji neoslovovat ji jménem vůbec.  
„Dobré“ odpověděla nakřápnutým hlasem. „Co se včera stalo? Musela jsem odpadnout.“  
„Ty si vůbec nic nepamatuješ?“ Zeptal se a jeho podezření je jen prohlubovalo.  
„Něco jo, útržky a tvoje jméno. Opakované znovu a znovu dokola.“  
„Zvu tě na kafe, jako omluvu, kdybych tušil, že nejsi v pořádku, nějak bych přišel na to jak ti pomoc“ Jen doufal, že ho neobviní ze znásilnění, má na to nárok.  
„Ne, to je v pořádku, musím do práce. Ale děkuji. Vážím si toho.“ Řekla a začala se oblékat a spěšně se šla upravit do koupelny. Dean došel k závěru, že je čas se vypařit.  
Odešel z motelu a jel do bunkru. V bunkru našel Sama, jak studuje nějaký bestiář z 18. století. Neměl na něj náladu. Ale asi by si měl o dnešní noci s někým promluvit. Sam byl většinou pain-in-ass ale když o něco šlo tak vždy pomohl.  
Zhluboka se nadechl a vešel za Samem do studovny.  
„Dobré ráno.“ Řekl Dean, protože ho nenapadlo, jak začít tuto debatu.  
Sam se podíval na hodinky, bylo půl dvanácté. „Dobré dopoledne,“ odpověděl pedantsky.  
Toto pěkně začíná, pomyslel si Dean. Raději se k tomu nevyjadřoval. „Myslím, že mám problém.“ Samův výraz, se jako mávnutím kouzelného proutku, změnil z pohrdavého na vážný. „Poslouchám“  
Dean se znova zhluboka nadechl. Povyprávěl mu pravdivě vše o dnešní noci. Přitom neměl odvahu se podívat Samovi do očí.  
„Víš, co je na tom nejhorší? Tu vůni znám. Cítil jsem si, už z několika holek před ní. Nikdy tak silně, ale díky ní jsem si ty dívky vybral.“ Přiznal zahanběně.  
„Dobře, takže přepokládejme, že je to nějaká bytost, které chce co? Mít s tebou sex? Ale využívá k tomu nevinné dívky? Zní to trochu jako čarodějnické řemeslo. Ale klidně to může být posednutí duchem, ale asi by sis všimnul černého slizu. U kolika holek máš podezření, že tam ta bytost byla?“ Obrátil se na něj Sam, zamyšleně.  
„Já nevím, mám pocit jako bych ji vídal často. Ale asi jen blázním. Nejvíce jsem to cítil asi u tří.“  
„Takže jde o nějaký dlouhodobí plán. Nemůže to být Rowena?“ Na ni by seděla ta rafinovanost, vytrvalost a touha po pomstě.“  
„Je to možné. Musíme něco podniknout. Předběhnout tu bytost, než někdo přijde k úrazu.“  
„Myslím, že bych se měl vrátit do baru a tam zkusit najít další dívku.“  
Ten den se Samem jeli do clubu, v převlečení za uklízeče vešli do pokoje, ve kterém Dean a ta dívka strávili noc. Prohledali každičký centimetr pokoje, ale nenašli stopy síry, černého slizu, EMF, ani čarodějnické váčky. Na druhou stranu našli podivuhodně nechutná tajemství, která skrývá každý motelový pokoj na venkově v Státech. Oba dva napadlo, jak jsou rádi, že už v podobných nemusejí bydlet, a že mají každý svůj pokoj.  
Kolem desáté večer, se Dean zase chystal do baru. Lhal by, kdyby řekl, že není nervózní, přesto, jak často mu šlo o život. Vešel do baru, do očí ho štípal kouř a celé místo čpělo starým chlastem a přepáleným olejem na smažení hranolek. Hosté tu měli svou neopomenutelnou pachovou stopu dlouho nemytých těl, a levných parfémů. Prostě jako doma, pomyslel si Dean.  
Sedl si k baru a objednal si pivo. Otočil se na židličce a okatě přejížděl pohledem všechny slečny v sále. Všechny mu pohled oplatily, on věděl, že by je všechny mohl mít, on však hledal něco speciálního. A pak to uviděl. Drobná černovláska s tím leskem v očích. Jakmile zjistila, že se na ní kouká, plaše sklopila pohled. Ale po chvíli ji to nedalo a podívala se zase. Dean byl okouzlen její elegancí a jemností v jejích očích zahlédl ty plamínky, které ho dokázaly rozpálit.  
Přesto vypadala, jakoby nabírala odvahu. Dean byl zvědaví k čemu, tak ji nechal čas na rozmyšlenou. Ona však do sebe kopla drink, který měla před sebou na stole, její rozkošný obličejíček se zkroutil do šklebu, který naznačoval, že moc není na alkohol zvyklá.  
Vydala se přes bar k němu. Deanovi se zatajil dech. Její sladké odhodlání se zrcadlilo v jejích očích a on měl pocit, že ji zná. Došla, až k němu a jemně se naklonila.  
„Zatančíš si semnou?“ Řekla relativně hodně hlubokým, ale příjemným hlasem. Kývl. Nikdy by ho ani nenapadlo odmítnout. Chytl její jemnou ručku a vedl ji na parket. Něžně ji obmotal ruku kolem útlého pasu. Byla o dost nižší než on. Měla dlouhé havraní vlasy, které ho lechtaly na rukou. Prsa, která se tísnila pod látkou bílé halenky, byla akorát do ruky. No prostě byla perfektní.  
Ostýchavě se usmála a začali se mírně pohupovat do rytmu nějaké staré odrhovačky. Bylo jim jedno, že jsou sami na parketu. Záleželo jen na souznění, které cítil, když se díval do jejích nebesky modrých očí. Čím dál tím víc mu někoho připomínala, ale nechtělo se mu myslet. Jemně ji políbil na rtíky. Měla na nich jahodový lesk na rty, což mu dojem z polibku trochu pokazilo. Přesto v něm zažehl plamen vášně. Byla úžasně poddajná a sladká.  
Do ouška ji šeptal, jak moc je krásná. Ona se jen smutně zachichotala, ale neodpověděla.  
„Jak se vlastně jmenuješ?“ Zeptal se Dean okouzleně.  
„Jmenuji se Michaela, ale všichni mi říkají Míša, a ty?  
„Jsem Dean.“ Cítil, že by měl říct víc. „Můžu tě pozvat na skleničku, někam do soukromí, mám v motelu pokoj.“ Dean se ji snažil nevyděsit, měl pocit, že je ze skla, a že ji každý vánek může ublížit. Přes její výraz rychle přeběhl stín strachu, ale byl hned nahrazen ruměncem.  
Míša vypadala chvilku zmateně, a její nádherný jas v očích se na chvíli ztratil. Ale nakonec souhlasně pokývala hlavou. Dean ji vzal za ruku a vedl do jeho pokoje.  
„Donesu něco k pití, co bys chtěla?“  
„Vodku s džusem, prosím“ Dean došel k baru a podal ji požadovaný míchaný nápoj. Sobě si vzal pivo.  
Dean v duchu sumíroval svá zjištění. Za prvé není schopen tomu stvoření odolat. Za druhé může překročit sůl, která je pod prahem dveří. Musí se podívat do její kabelky, aby viděl, jestli má u sebe čarodějnický váček, a pak musí zkusit, jestli může vyjít z pentagramu, co má kolem postele.  
Tohle Míša vyřešila za něj, když si po příchodu hned sedla na postel. Ale teď mu řekla, že musí do koupelny, což mu hrálo do karet. Pochyboval, že by měla váček někde v té halence. Kabelku nechala na posteli a opustila pokoj. Dean neváhal a prošel vše, co měla u sebe. Nikde po váčku ani stopa.  
Rychle vstal, když se vrátila. Došel k posteli sedl si na ní a požádal ji, aby k němu přišla. Jemně ji políbil a v kapse škrtl sirkou. Tak, a teď poslední možnost pomyslel si Dean a hodil sirku na kruh ze svatého oleje.  
Míša s sebou trhla a ukončila polibek. Jas v očích ji pohasl, a ona se stala jen průměrnou zoufalkou v baru, její kouzlo vyprchalo. Vlastně to nebylo její kouzlo, ale nějaké andělské bytosti. Protože Míša se dala na útěk a po kratším zaváhání přeskočila kruh svatého ohně. Nic se jí nestalo, ale jak došla ke dveřím tak nadávala, že vždycky narazí na takové úchyly. A že zavolá policii.  
Dean usoudil, že je čas vypadnout, než přijede policie. A uvidí, jak v hotelu hoří. Naštěstí, už byl poučen a tak si přinesl vlastní koberec. Ten teď rychle sbalil a zavolal Samovi, ať ho vyzvedne u zadního východu a i s kobercem nasedl do auta.  
„Tak jak to šlo?“ Zeptal se Sam, tónem, kterým se spíše ptal, za co je bude honit policie tentokrát.  
„Jsou v tom namočení andělé.“ Řekl Dean pohřebním tónem. „Musím si promluvit s Casem, on by o tom měl něco vědět. Nevadilo by ti, kdybych si s ním promluvil o samotě? Pokud se něco dozvím, dám ti vědět. “  
„Stejně jsem se chtěl stavit na partičku kulečníku“ Řekl Sam neutrálně. Dnes toho už moc nevyřeší. Dovezl Deana k bunkru a jel si po svém. Dean spálil ten koberec před bunkrem a přemýšlel.  
Tu vůni znal, a jen nevěděl odkud, ale jakmile si vzpomněl na našeho milého andělíčka, už mu bylo všechno jasné. No, alespoň většinu pochopil, moc mu nedávalo smysl jak, ale hlavně proč.  
Nejvíce ho šokovala jeho reakce. Měl by se cítit… no prostě jinak, než se cítil. Měl by se cítit pohoršeně, zhnuseně, zneužitě, rozhodně by se tak měl cítit. Jenže on…no měl chuť milého andělíčka pořádně praštit, což by určitě udělat měl, ale taky chtěl zjistit, jestli to byl skutečně jen Castiel, co jej na těch dívkách přitahovalo. Zacpat mu pusu mnoha způsoby a dlouhodobě. No… andílek by si rozhodně nějaký trest zasloužil.  
Bezpečně uhasil oheň a vešel do bunkru. Castiel seděl bez hnutí v zasedací místnosti. Seděl tam, a ani na Deanovu přítomnost nereagoval. Anděl měl ve tváři divný výraz, připomínal mu ten, když se ho ptal, jestli už někdy někoho měl. Byl to stud. Jeho anděl strážný, který pro něj zradil nebe, se styděl. Dean se ušklíbl.  
Dean ho chytil za rameno a smýkl jím ke zdi. Přitom mu ke krku přiložil angel blade. Castiel se nijak nebránil, jen zrychleně dýchal, ale hlavu měl pořád sklopenou.  
„Takže já jsem byl hlavní star andělského porna?“ Přitiskl mu angel blade pevněji, až se mu malinko zařízla do kůže.  
Castiel neodpovídal. Dean měl pocit, že dělá přesně to, co po něm anděl chce. Ale on mu to nechtěl usnadnit.  
„Takže, po čem náš malý andílek touží? Co?“ Přitom ho volnou rukou hladil po podbřišku. Anděl se zachvěl, a měl pocit, že se kolem něj stahují andělská křídla. Bylo to zvláštní, nikdy předtím je nevnímal, ale teď spíše intuitivně cítil, že jej nimi jeho anděl objal.  
„Dean, já.... omlouvám se“ začal Cas rozechvělým hlasem. „Víš, vždy jsem byl ochoten udělat vše pro tvou duši, od té doby, co jsem ji našel v pekle.“ Řekl s a podíval se Deanovi do očí, andělovi nádherné modré hloubky byly naplněny city. Dean v té chvíli pochopil, odkud zná ty plamínky v očích, které anděl má, vždy když se na něj podívá. „Ale to co teď děláme je hřích. A já nechci tvou duši nechat pošpinit svou…slabostí“ Anděl sklopil oči k Deanově ruce na podbřišku a v jeho hlase zněl smutek a slabí náznak vzrušení.  
„Takže jsi mě napřed stalkoval s holkami a pak jsi neodolal a zapojil ses?“ ušklíbl se Dean.  
„Z počátku jsem myslel, že je to jen strach, který o tebe mám, tak jsem jednu dívku opatřil sledovací enochiánskou runou, a když jsi s ní …, tak ..“Poslal výmluvný pohled ke svým spodním partiím.  
„Tak se ti postavil, a ty jsi nemohl odolat. Líbilo se ti to, že jo?“ Dopověděl za něj Dean. Vlastně obecný důvod, proč se lidé dívají na porno.  
„Deane, já se omlouvám, ale tvoje duše…“  
„moje duše je stejně odsouzena k zatracení, zabil jsem Smrt. Nikdo mi na druhé straně nepomůže.“ Přerušil ho Dean prostě.  
Castielovy oči se znovu zalily smutkem, protože věděl, že mu nijak nedokáže pomoci. Pokusil se o smířlivý dotaz. „zlobíš se?“ Už se dál nehodlal stydět, za to koho má rád. I když mu to ten člověk neopětuje. Podíval se mu do očí.  
„Ne nezlobím, jsem zatraceně nasranej. Zase jsi využil nevinnou duši ke svým potřebám. Nenapadlo tě se mě třeba zeptat?! Ne, nikdy co? Zase jsi, se pustil do nebezpečné loterie s dušemi nevinných lidí a neptal ses, co si o tom kdo myslí!“ Nůž na Cassově krku se zařízl hlouběji a do bílé košile stékal potůček horké krve. Zdálo se, že si toho ani jeden z nich nevšiml. Přesto se do andělova výrazu promítla nekonečná bolest.  
„Jste všichni stejní, myslíte si, že si můžete dělat, co chcete a nikdy se neohlížíte na následky svých činů a…“ Dean by zřejmě pokračoval s výčitkami ještě velmi dlouho, kdyby ho anděl nepolíbil. Byla to jen taková dětská pusa, ale Deana to dokonale zaskočilo. Jak se ten idiot může víc nabodnout na angel blade, jen aby mě políbil?! Nadával Dean v duchu. Anděl se se smutným výrazem jemně vykroutil z jeho sevření a otočil se k němu zády.  
„Sbohem Deane.“ Dean pochopil, že jeho andílek se snaží pláchnout, tak ho vší silou chytil za ramena a otočil ho k sobě. A třískl s ním o druhou zeď, na které bohužel visela police, z níž se na anděla vysypaly knihy.  
Deana to ani v nejmenším nezajímalo. Jen brutálně přitiskl své ústa na Castielova. Líbal ho se vší zlobou, a frustrací, že ho anděl nechal spát s nějakýma cizími holkami a upíral jim oběma tu slast. Nechápal, že si dokázal odpírat tu jemnost a vášnivost Cassových rtů.  
Cass neprotestoval proti čemukoli, co mu byl Dean ochoten nabídnout. Doufal, že tohle něco znamená, že tento polibek není jen Deanova frustrace, že si dneska nevrznul s tou holkou z baru, tak vezme za vděk kýmkoli. Protože to by Cassovo srdce velmi těžko neslo.  
Ale všechny myšlenky na to, že je Deanovi jen na to jedno, se mu z hlavy vypařily. Deanova chuť byla opojná, jedinečná. Jeho ruce vyzařovaly něhu a přitom sílu. Cass měl pocit, že je to jak by to mělo být. Zamiloval si Deanovu duši už dávno, ale to že miluje Deanovo tělo byla pro něj novinka.  
Zastavil Deana oběma rukama na hrudi. Dean se od něj s nevrlým zavrčením odtáhl a Castiel se znovu zachvěl, protože v Deanových očích bylo napsáno vzrušení. Cítil, jak se mu svět hroutí před očima. Sex s Deanem by byl naprosto dokonalí tím si byl jistý, ale Castiel věděl, že Dean nikdy nebude opětovat jeho city. Položil ruku na značku, co zanechal na Deanově duši, když ho tahal z pekla. Cítil, jak se Deanovy svaly zavlnily pod jeho dotekem.  
„Deane, já,… nemůžu. Nemůžu se z tebou jen tak vyspat. Na to tě moc miluji.“ Tak řekl to teď byl čas na to si jít pročistit hlavu na Mount Everest. Zrovna se chystal utéct před těma nádhernýma očima, které se rozšířily v šoku. „Omlouvám se, Deane já nejsem dost silný abych své pocity dokázal skrývat. Je to pro mě tak nové.“ Mávnul křídly a zmizel.  
Na Mount Everestu foukal ledový vítr. Což alespoň trochu pomáhalo odvádět pozornost od Deanova hlasu v jeho hlavě který řval, že je zbabělec, a že jestli se nevrátí teď, tak ať už se neobtěžuje se vracet vůbec.  
Povzdechnul si a zjistil, aniž by to plánoval že se zase dívá do Deanových očí.  
TBC


End file.
